Not So Young Anymore
by flowinthestream12
Summary: One-shot of Dean remarking on how much Sam has grown & changed physically over the years. There's some humor, brotherly banter, & Bobby in this, too.


Dean was reaching for the last, albeit warm, beer can at the back of the top cabinet. Sam chuckled at his older brother's vain attempts to grasp the drink. He placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up to his towering height with some difficulty since they had just finished dinner. Dean felt his younger brother's heavy footsteps and immediately spoke up.

"Stay ... back," he growled through clench teeth, his fingers closing on air, "she's ... mine!"

Sam slapped Dean's wrist and made to reach for the beer can over Dean's head. Dean tried to pull Sam's arm back and, after a a little struggling, Sam came out the 'winner'. Sam held the beer can high over Dean's head for a second longer in triumph. Then he handed the can over. Dean popped the can open and took a sip.

"At least I'm not a sore loser," he said grufly as he made to return to the table where Bobby was still sitting.

Sam followed Dean back to the table laboriously. Dean glanced at his brother's tired footsteps and remarked how Sam had changed so much over the six or seven years since they reunited on the Stanford campus. Dean wanted to ignore the painful personality changes. He focused for a moment on the physical. Sam had been taller than Dean since the middle of high school, which almost made Dean laugh just thinking about the fact that they had at least a few normal times in their lives. When Dean had first seen him all those years ago in that dorm room, Sam was practically half the size he was today & had a fringe of bangs hiding his forehead.

Now, Sam has put on at least thirty pounds of muscle to his 6'4'' frame ... or more. The fringe had drifted apart over the years to curtaining his cheeks & Sam's face was more chiseled despite the added weight. Dean blinked and took another sip of his beer as Sam finally reached his chair and sank down gently onto it. It creaked warningly.

Dean couldn't help making a comment, "Don't break the chair, Gigantor."

Sam groaned and leaned back, "Shut-up, Shortstop."

Dean grimaced, "I still probably weigh more than you." When Sam raised his eyebrows, Dean explained, "Muscle weighs more than fat."

"At least you learned _something _in P.E. other than the _reverse cowgirl_," Sam scoffed.

Bobby, "Shut-up, the both of you. I've got one way to settle this."

Sam and Dean found themselves being crammed into Bobby's bathroom. Bobby reached into the cabinet beneath his sink and pulled out what they first thought was a large white tile.

Sam raised his eyebrows, while looking down at Bobby, "You have a bathroom scale?"

"It was my wife's," said Bobby, a touch of defensiveness in his voice.

Bobby set the scale on the ground and Dean groaned inwardly. He knew he was going to lose to Sam in this category, too. Sam seemed to know it, too, judging by the smug smirk stretching across his lips.

Sam raised his bare foot but stopped when Bobby warned him, "Be gentle, it's old, you know."

Sam glanced down at Dean, clearly worried that he might actually break the old scale. But, Sam set his foot on it and pressed down as he put his other foot on it, too. They waited a few seconds. Finally, the dial settled on 217. Sam stepped off the scale with a smile and turned to Dean.

"I bet, if you let me drink the rest, I can make it go to two-twenty," offered Sam.

Sam's fingers closed around Dean's beer can but Dean slipped it out of Sam's grip.

"Ah-ah," said Dean sarcastically, "I don't want you to explode."

Dean glanced down at Sam's fading t-shirt beneath his corduroy jacket. Despite having abs to match his pecks, Dean could see his little (alright, huge) brother's belly distending a little. Sam tried to inhale his stomach in after Dean's little jab.

"A man's gotta eat," laughed Sam.

Bobby began to leave while they all chuckled lightheartedly, "Not my whole fridge, boy. With our line of work, money doesn't exactly flow easily."

Sam shrugged in agreement and rubbed his stomach as he followed Bobby out of the bathroom, Dean on his heels.


End file.
